


She Makes Your Skin Crawl

by momothegr8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, F/M, Marijuana, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, bottom!kankri, google translate japanese, top!damara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothegr8/pseuds/momothegr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just damara pegging kankri with a bad dragon dildo</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Makes Your Skin Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend

"D-Damara...Damara please," Kankri stutters, coughing out a breath of marijuana smoke and shuddering as she drove the six inches of silicone so fucking deep. He once asked her where she got that damn thing and all he got was a giggle and something about dragons. She let out a cloud of smoke as well as she whispers, oh so good, in his ear, 

"もう一度言う。" He rolls his eyes. 

"Damara, please, you know I can't understand--" 

"SAY IT AGAIN." 

She interrupts in a loving, heavy accented tone and, oh fuck, grinds into him making him see stars, and he barely realizes him repeating himself like a broken record. 

"Puh-Please, Damara, please, please, oh fuck--" She giggles, kissing his cheek and neck and he knows that he's close and he knows she does too because she pulls out and god fucking damn it-- 

"BEG FOR IT." 

He can hear the smugness in her voice and he swallows as she teasingly presses back in slowly just to pull back out and you groan in frustration. 

"Damara, please, please, please, f-fuck me." He stutters on that word and desperately tries to push back on that accursed tip of silicone. She squeals in delight, seemingly satisfied, and pushes in all at once, causing breath to come whooshing from his lungs and he moans louder than before as she reaches down and wraps slender fingers around his bulge and fuckmefuckmefuckme-- 

"Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme--" She giggles again and kisses his shoulder as she feels him still in her arms, whispering encouragement. Once it stops, she pulls out slowly, holding up her hand that's fucking covered in bright red viscosity and says something obscene but he can't really hear it. 

Later, she'll sit on his face and it'll feel like he's wearing a crown.


End file.
